A Broken Girl
by Kittlyn
Summary: She's abused. She's unloved. She's miserable and adopted. Her adopted name: Brittany Cates. Her real name: Larisa Winchester. Read to find out Sam and Dean's reactions.
1. You're Adopted!

Summary**: When Dean's 22 and Sam's 19 they find out they have a little sister who's 15 years old. When they seek her out, they find she's been abused.**

**Ch. 1: You're Adopted!**

**I pulled my knees together as I sat huddled in the corner of my room. I was sobbing because my dad had just got done beating me for talking to my older brother, Chris. My ribs hurt and I'm pretty sure my eye will be bruised in the morning. Plus, my nose was bleeding. It hurt so much. He said that Chris was special and I was a freak and didn't deserve to even look at him. I just wanted to talk to him, just talk. We're family, right? Not according to Dad, or Mom, for that matter. They blame me for my little sister's death a couple of years ago. That's when both Dad and Mom shunned me and started to abuse me. They said I should've looked after her as the older sister and said I should've seen that truck coming. I didn't see it, I swear, but they blame me all the time. Chris is the apple of their eye and I'm happy for him, at least he's loved. I wished they loved me again, like they used to. I started sobbing and put my head down into my knees. Why was life cruel to me? Suddenly my mother came bursting in and I dried my eyes quickly.**

**She glared at me with pure hatred clouding her eyes. "We need to talk to you, bitch," she said abruptly and left. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Nothing's going to change…there's no use crying over it. So I took another deep breath, fixed my hair, and went to see what they wanted. It wouldn't be anything good, I promise you.**

**I closed my eyes as I walked down the stairs. I spotted my parents sitting in the kitchen, so I went slowly because I'd just gotten a beating and I didn't want another one so soon (or ever, but there's no pointing hoping). I nervously sat at the table across from Mom and Dad. They looked kind of nervous and I saw a shadow of the old Mom and Dad before the accident.**

"**You wanted to see me?" I said apprehensively, staring at my shoes. They didn't want me to look at them when they were talking to me. Only Chris was allowed to look at our parents. I sighed mentally. Life was horrible.**

"**Yes," my father said seriously, no trace of anger or hatred in his voice but shame and love? I looked up surprised and saw that both of their faces had softened and were looking deeply ashamed of themselves. I quickly looked back down at the flash of annoyance crossing my mother's face.**

**I heard my father take a deep breath and then he said something that I would remember for a very long time. "Brit (he hadn't called me that in a long time), there's something we need to tell you. (A pause and then…) You're adopted."**

**I stared up at them with my jaw dropped, not caring that I wasn't supposed to even glance at them. "I'm…WHAT?"**

"**I'm sorry, honey," he said, looking genuinely apologetic while the words he had said had double meaning. "I should've told you. I - I know that these past few years were horrible because of us and I wanted to let you know that we were going to give you back to your family, so you won't get hurt anymore. I couldn't be more sorry now about what we did to you and I'm afraid if you stay longer, you'll lose yourself or die. We've hurt you too much and I want you to be happy no matter our actions. I know you won't believe this but I just wanted you to know. I'm very sorry even though that won't change anything. We love you, Brittany, and we always will. Right, Rhonda?"**

**My mo-I mean my **_**adoptive**_** mother had been sobbing the whole time. She nodded silently while still crying. I was completely shocked. Dad and Mom still loved me? Then why all the pain and hurt? Why? And Dad - I mean, Gary - was right, it still didn't change anything. I just stared. I was speechless.**

"**Look, we don't have much time, and I need to tell you that your brothers, your real brothers, who are Sam and Dean Winchester by the way will be coming to pick you up in a couple of days. We sent them a message and they've received it by now. So you need to start packing your things. It'll be hard to see you go, but you be safe and loved. I'm sorry about every-" That's when he stopped and his eyes turned black and then turned back to normal. Mo-I mean Rhonda's did the same and then they glared at me. I started to shake and thought, 'Back to the drawing board.'**

"**WHAT THE HELL HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT LOOKING AT US!" Rhonda screamed at me. I flinched and my eyes filled with tears. "God, you're such an ungrateful whore. Speaking of whore…sweetie, would you do the honors?" She smirked at my adoptive father and he grinned manically. Oh no.**

**I jumped up and started to run, but Gary was too fast and he caught me. He punched me in the face and growled, "Don't you dare run away from me, you stupid whore!" He grabbed a tight hold of my wrist and dragged me to his and Rhonda's bedroom. I started to choke on air and cry. No. No. No. Please no.**

**He glared at me and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" And he back slapped me across the face. I yelped and hung my head. Still holding me, he grabbed some rope out of his dresser and put it on the bed. He dragged me back to the door and locked it. He grinned evilly and I shook again, praying for God to help me wherever he was. 'I wish Chris was here,' I thought helplessly. 'But he's at school.'**

"**Take off your clothes," he demanded, staring at me with lust-filled eyes. I whimpered and shook my head 'no' but that was a big mistake because he punched me hard in the gut and I wheezed, coughing. "NOW!" he roared and I was forced to obey him. I stripped of my ragged clothes they get me out of dumpsters and other filthy places. A minute later I stood naked in the middle of the floor shivering from the cold and from fear.**

**A few hours later…**

**I lay broken and bloody on my horrible excuse for a bed (a broken cot), weeping for my adoptive parents, my adoptive sister, for Chris, and for me. I was hurting physically and mentally and it was just too much. I wanted my real family now. It was like earlier hadn't happened and they were still evil. I fell asleep a few minutes later, still naked and more bruised then I'd ever been. I'd never forget tonight, because tonight my innocence was ripped from me. Then…the nightmares began, more worse than ever. **

**[End of Chapter One]**


	2. Suprise! It's a Girl!

Ch. 2: Surprise, it's a Girl!

[Regular POV]

Dean Winchester sighed as he and his dad sleepily walked into a hotel after finishing off a really tough spirit. They were hunters and good ones at that. His mother and John's wife had died when Dean's little brother, Sam, was six months and Dean was four. Old Yellow Eyes, a demon they'd been hunting for years, had been the cause of the death of Mary. That had been what had started the whole hunting the supernatural to begin with. They mostly had been trying to find the demon. Sam, though, didn't want anything to do with hunting, all he ever wanted was a normal life. He had started college already. 'What a geek,' Dean thought fondly as he thought about his brother.

"Son?" John, Dean's father, whispered as they turned out the light to go to bed.

"Yeah, Dad?" he asked as he turned over to look at his father.

"I won't be here tomorrow morning when you wake up. There's just something I have to do. If anything happens to you, contact Sam, alright? And if it's beyond that, call me and I'll drop everything. Alright, Dean?" he said in his normal serious voice.

Confusion crossed Dean's face for a second and then it vanished. "Yeah, Dad, sure," he said, obediently. The light was shut off then and John fell asleep. Dean stayed up for few minutes with troubled thoughts and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning…

Dean slowly woke up, blinking his eyes and groaning. He didn't want to wake up, but he knew he had to. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so. Looking to his right he saw the empty hotel bed across from his and his eyes widened. Where was his dad? He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get dressed and then stopped remembering what his dad had said last night. He sighed and went to take a shower.

When he came out he saw a letter by the door on the floor. 'What's this?' He picked it up and saw that the envelope was addressed to the Winchesters. 'Who the hell knows we're here?' Curious he ripped it open and began to read.

_Dear Winchesters(John, Sam, & Dean),_

_Our names are Rhonda and Gary Cates and we have an adopted daughter by the name of Brittany. I know you're probably thinking that this doesn't have anything to do with you. You see, she's in danger staying here. Ever since our real daughter, Wendy, died in the freak car accident we've been different towards our adopted daughter. Rhonda and I haven't been conscious of everything we did to her, but we were awake for most of it. I feel terrible for everything we've done. On the day Wendy died, my wife and I encountered some smoke. I know this seems strange but I researched stuff about you and your family and I know you're hunters. The smoke entered our bodies and we haven't been the same since. We or rather the smoke (I'm thinking) abused Brittany rather viciously and we couldn't stop it. I don't know how long I have before the smoke comes back so I better make this quick. We wanted to give Brittany back to her real family so she can be safe again and so we found out everything we could about her. Her real name is…Larisa Mary-Ellen Winchester. She's your daughter, John, and your little sister, Sam and Dean. Her mother's name is Ellen Harvelle and she also has a big sister named Jo. So, now you know. We'd really appreciate it if you'd come and pick her up soon. We want to her to be safe. I'm afraid for her. Oh no…it's coming back. I got to go. Come tomorrow or the next day. See you soon. Save her, please!_

_Sincerely,_

_Gary and Rhonda Cates_

A second after he finished, his jaw dropped in shock and the letter fell to the floor. His first immediate thought was 'We have a _sister_?' and then growing angrier 'I'm going to KILL them for hurting her!' and the third thought, 'Smoke? Could it be possession? Or a demon maybe?' Dean numbly fell back onto his bed and stared at the wall. He couldn't believe he had a little sister who was abused by her adoptive parents who _may be_ possessed! Damn, we got to find her! I've got to call Sam first, then Dad! He sighed, they hadn't talked to Sam ever since he left a few months ago. He picked up his cell and dialed his brother's number anyway.

It rang and rang and rang until the voicemail picked up and he heard his little brother's voice for the first time in a while. "Hi, this is Sam, I'm not here right now, please leave a message and I'll be back with you soon - beep."

With tears in his eyes, he took a deep breath and left a message. "Hey, Sammy, this is Dean. I know it's been a while, but I need to talk to you. This is too important to say on the phone. See you soon, Sammy," he said quickly and then hung up.

"Man, Sammy has the gayest message," he laughed, shaking his at Sam, not that he could see. He picked the letter off of the floor and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he grabbed the '67 Chevy Impala's car keys off the nightstand and packed up all the stuff they'd brought into the hotel. Afterwards, he took off for the car and drove off for Sam's apartment at Stanford University.

Hours later…

Dean put the Impala in park as he pulled into the parking lot of the University. He stayed seated for a few minutes while contemplating see his brother again. He wanted to, of course, but he didn't know if he changed or not. He snorted. Of course he didn't, Sammy would never give up his love of books and research, besides he's still going to Stanford, isn't that proof enough? He sighed, he had to get this over with. He had to find their little soon or, like Gary(?) had said, she'd die. With that thought, he quickly got out of the car and walked up to his baby-he means, younger-brother's apartment and knocked. A minute passed and then -

The door opened and the face of Samuel Winchester appeared. Dean sucked in a breath as he took in the facial features he hadn't seen in months. As he was watching his face he saw tears appear in Sammy's eyes and they just stood there, staring. Then Dean coughed and Sam shook his head. He frowned and said stiffly, "I got your message. What is it? Did something happen to Dad?" Dean saw a flash of concern flit across Sam's face and then go blank.

Dean breathed deeply and then said, "No, Dad's fine."

"Then what is it?" Sam asked, obviously annoyed his brother will not say anything about what's bothering him.

Dean sighed impatiently and said, "Apparently Dad's been busy. We have a little half-sister."

Sam's jaw dropped and then a few minutes of ogling later, he invited or rather ushered his brother inside and locked the door.

"Hold up," Sam said raising up his hands as he turned around. "We a have a what?"

"A little sister…we got a letter from her adopted parents," Dean replied, knowing how his little brother was feeling and pulled out the letter. "Read for yourself. There's something weird going on with the parents."

Dean made himself at home as Sam read the life-changing letter. He kicked back and lifted his feet upon the coffee table. Sam paused in his reading to tell Dean off and Dean rolled his eyes and put his feet down. He sighed as he looked around the apartment. It seemed comfortable enough for Sammy and it definitely had his personality, Dean wouldn't ever live here, that's for sure. Dean was startled out of his reverie when Sam hollered.

"They ABUSE her, Dean?" he asked angrily, staring hard at his older brother.

Dean's face clouded over and then said, "Yeah, but keep reading…it's gets better."

Sam frowned, but continued anyway. He took a deep breath when he finished. "Smoke? Could they be … possessed or something?" It's been a while since Sam had actually hunted, so give him a break.

"That's what I'm thinking, but I think we should tell Dad about her and then go from there," Dean stated, looking questioningly at his brother.

"Well, don't you think we should go get her? Keep her safe. You read what the adopted parents said. They'll hurt her more," Sam argued. Tears came to both the boys eyes and both of them decided without saying anything that they were going to save their little sister and they were going to go NOW.

"Alright, Sammy, get your coat and let's go," Dean said frowning as he thought of his newly found out little sister getting hurt.

"Hold on, let me call Jess and tell her I'm leaving," Sam said nervously as he mentioned his girlfriend he'd been dating for two weeks.

Dean's eyebrows rose and he smirked. "Has Sammy got himself a girl? Well…aren't I proud of you? Alright, call her and then we leave."

One phone call later, the Winchesters were in the Impala on a race to save Larisa.


	3. Meet Your Brothers!

Ch. 3: Meet Your Brothers

I shivered as I woke to the cold of the darkness that was surrounding. I never was allowed any light in my bedroom. I had to feel my way around. But after what happened the night before, I never wanted to get up again. A lone tear slid down my cheek as I remembered how evil my adopted father had been and began to sob again.

"HEY BITCH!" my 'father' yelled up the stairs. "COME DOWN HERE AND COOK BREAKFAST! YOUR BROTHER IS STARVING!"

I got up slowly and looked down realizing I was still wearing the ripped clothing that Dad had destroyed last night. I took a deep shuddering breath and knowing I didn't have any other sets of clothes I walked gingerly down the stairs trying not to jar any of my injuries.

My 'brother's' eyes widened as he saw my appearance and his jaw drop, but closed quickly knowing it wouldn't help things. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed at me and I shook my head mentally telling him it wasn't his fault.

"What would he like to eat, Father?" I asked him as I knew not to talk to Chris.

My 'father' smirked as he took in my appearance and remembered his horrifying (to me and Chris, anyway) actions last night. Then he glared at me and growled, "You know what he likes. Eggs, bacon, and French toast. Get on it, now, you lousy whore."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and concentrated on the fact that I was going to be saved soon and I took a deep breath to calm myself. I hurried to the stove and began to cook my brother's breakfast.

A few hours later (Chris was at school)…

I heard a car pull into the driveway and saw it was a black '67 Chevy Impala. I know I'm a girl and everything, but I do know my cars, well this one anyway. I watched out of my bedroom window as two guys climbed out of the car. One looked slightly older than one and they looked to be about 25. 'They must be my brothers!' I thought excitedly, cracking a smile that hadn't been seen for years. I started to get up but I was allowed downstairs unless I was called so I agonizingly stayed put.

I heard the two men knock on the door and my mom (dad was working and mom was off) answer the door. Surprisingly she said, "Hello, you must be the Winchesters. Come in and please hurry. She's upstairs. The smoke…it did something terrible last night. It made my husband…I can't say, it's too terrible." I heard her burst into tears and then I heard hurried footsteps on the stairs and I tried to make myself look presentable, but there was nothing I could do. I was covered in dried blood, bruises and dried tears and my clothes were torn so bad it looked like I was half-naked.

Then…they entered and I got my first look of my brothers and they, me. Their eyes grew wide as they took in my appearance and the taller one with brown hair gasped.

"Larisa?" the one with the green eyes spoke hesitantly. I nodded slowly and they introduced themselves as Sam and Dean. "Larisa…what happened to you last night?"

"Dean," Sam elbowed his…our brother in the stomach.

"It's okay," I said with determination and knowledge that I was saved. "You're family. You deserve to know. Father…I mean Gary, he…(I gulped and whispered the last part) he raped me and beat me."

Dean stared in blatant shock at me and his eyes darkened with anger. Sam looked ready to kill somebody, namely my adopted father. They each took deep breaths.

Then Sam said, "Larisa, why don't you and I go to the car, while Dean talks to Mrs. Cates? You might want to get your stuff, you're not coming back."

I shook and squeaked out an "Okay, but I don't have anything to bring to the car. They threw out my stuff a couple of years ago. This is all I have to wear." I hung my head before I finished.

Dean's face looked livid before it became expressionless once again. Sam looked sadly at me and nodded. I took a deep breath and said, "You guys promise you won't hurt me like this family did?"

Dean and Sam frowned and both said at the same time, "Of course not!" My lips quivered as they said that and then Sam said, "You're our sister, we'd never do that to you."

I sobbed as I threw my arms around Sam and then felt Dean's arms circle around ours and I sobbed harder.

"It's going to be alright, honey," soothed Sam as I felt him petting my hair. I stopped crying a minute later and sniffed.

"Well…" I paused. "let's get the show on the road and get the hell out of Dodge." My eyes widened as I thought, 'Did I really just say that?'

Dean and Sam stared, then burst out laughing. I hesitated and then laughed the first time in a long time.

"Come on, Lari," said Sam, taking my hand and giving me a nickname. I flinched at the contact and then relaxed as I realized it was Sam, not my abusive adopted father. I smiled weakly at the name. He smiled back and led me quickly down the stairs and to the car. I did not look back. I climbed into the backseat and asked if Sam could sit back here with me and he complied.

Dean slid into the driver's seat a few minutes and wearing an expression I couldn't read. So I asked, "Dean, this car? It's a '67 Chevy Impala, isn't it?"

I heard Sam groan beside me and Dean twisted around in his seat to stare at me, a grin growing from ear to ear. "Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked bouncing in his seat like a two-year-old. I laughed for the second time that day, which was a record for me.

"Well…let's just say I know a little bit about cars," I smirked at him and Sam chuckled. I grinned at my big brothers. They grinned back at me.

"Alright, let's get this baby started," Dean said, making me smile. He cranked the car and backed out of the drive, on the road to somewhere.


End file.
